


You'll Be Back?

by Kimmeh_the_Weird



Series: AxG Week 2016 [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AxG Week, AxG Week 2016, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Fluff, Nightmares, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmeh_the_Weird/pseuds/Kimmeh_the_Weird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gendry is awoken by his doorbell in the middle of the night; it's Arya.</p><p>Part 3 of AxG Week 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Be Back?

Ring! Ring! 

 

Gendry looked at his phone to see what time it was. 2:30 AM. 

 

"Who the fuck is that?" He groaned sleepily as he got out of bed. 

 

The doorbell kept ringing over and over again and he started getting worried. As he got to the door he looked through the peephole only to see Arya, his best friend, standing on the other side, looking absolutely terrified. He quickly unlocked the door. 

 

"Gods, Arya, are you okay?" He asked, pulling her into his arms. 

 

"I had another nightmare." Her voice was just a faint whisper. 

 

"I'm so sorry, Arya." He whispered back and lead her into the apartment, locking the door after her. "Do you want to talk about it?" 

 

"No." She said, taking a seat on his couch. "I just don't want to be alone." 

 

He took a seat next to her and took her hand in his. "So, m'lady, have you written any new songs?" 

 

"Don't call me that!" She snapped, giggling ever so slightly. 

 

"Whatever m'lady wishes." He teased. 

 

"You stupid bull!" She exclaimed, throwing herself at him. 

 

He grabbed her and flipped both of them over so that he was now on top of her and started tickling her. 

 

She was laughing and screaming for him to stop. 

 

"This is what happens when you get too cocky." He teased and let go of her. 

 

She stuck her tongue out and gave him the finger. 

 

"Why do I even bother?" He said and rolled his eyes, a big grin on his face. "But seriously, though: have you written any new songs?" 

 

"Yeah, but it isn't any good." She said, biting her bottom lip like she always did when she got nervously. 

 

"Stop lying, Arya." He said and once more took her hand in his. "You know I always think your songs are beautiful. Can I hear it?" 

 

She sighed. "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." 

 

She started humming a melody, followed by singing. 

 

My featherbed is deep and soft,  
and there I’ll lay you down,  
I’ll dress you all in yellow silk  
and on your head a crown.  
For you shall be my lady love,  
and I shall be your lord.  
I’ll always keep you warm and safe,  
and guard you with my sword. 

 

Her voice had never been the classic kind that sang pop songs and hymns, but was instead deeper and much more mature sound; something Gendry absolutely loved. 

 

"What?" She asked. "Why are you grinning like that?" Her cheeks were turning red. 

 

Gendry hadn't even realised that he was grinning at her. "I just really like your voice." 

 

"Why?" She asked. Arya had always been incredibly insecure about pretty much everything since her mother had never been too kind towards her. 

 

"Because it's beautiful and unique." He said, giving her his most sincere smile. "Was that the entire song or is there more?" 

 

"There's more." She said, cheeks getting even redder. 

 

"Let me hear." He insisted. "please, you can't just leave me on a cliffhanger!" 

 

She giggled before going back to her song once more. 

 

And how she smiled and how she laughed, the maiden of the tree.  
She spun away and said to him,  
no featherbed for me.  
I’ll wear a gown of golden leaves,  
and bind my hair with grass,  
But you can be my forest love,  
and me your forest lass. 

 

She curtseyed, signalling that the song was over. 

 

"That was beautiful, Arya." He reassured her. 

 

She smiled nervously. "Thank you, Gendry." 

 

"I hate to say this, but I have work tomorrow, so I have to sleep now." He said, giving her an apologetic look. "But you can sleep next to me if you'd like to." 

 

He could tell she was relieved by his offer. "Yes, please." 

 

"You can borrow a t-shirt to sleep in if want." He said and pointed at his dresser. 

 

It didn't take long before they were both cuddled down in his bed, his arms around her like an armour. Her breathing was heavy on his chest as he leaned over to kiss her forehead. 

 

A few hours went by before Gendry awoke once more, but this time it wasn't cause of his doorbell. Instead he needed to pee. He took his time to get out of his bed so that he wouldn't wake Arya up, but as he started walking towards the bathroom he heard an oh so familiar voice: 

 

"Where are you going?" He could tell she was afraid. 

 

"I need to pee." He explained. 

 

"You'll be back, right?" She asked. 

 

"Of course, m'lady." He said with a sleepy smile. 

 

"Promise?" She begged. 

 

"I promise." He reassured her. 

 

"Good," She whispered. "Now go pee before you piss yourself."

**Author's Note:**

> I realised part of it is sort of similar to the Acorn Hall scene, but I love that that's the way it turned out.
> 
> Arya is 20, Gendry is 25.


End file.
